This Is Our Ungodly Hour
by oftheseaandintothewinds
Summary: My version of the amazing bloodsharing scene in 4x02 and how it should have ended! One-shot.


**AN: So after watching 4x02, I had to write something...**

* * *

Damon shut the door and locked it, turning to face me. Yeah, I'd asked for his help, but I failed to see how being alone in the bathroom with him was going to solve anything.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you need." _What?_

He pulled his hand to his mouth, and offered it to me. I stared at the blood pooling in his palm. The hunger that had been festering in me since I turned flared up.

"Drink." Damon's voice came from low in his throat.

"What?" He wanted me to drink from him? My eyes fixated on the warm blood, and I barely constrained myself from licking my lips.

"You're a new vampire Elena; you need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick."

God, all I wanted to do was to drink from him, feed off of him. I could smell the richness of his blood, but there was something different to it. It smelled like Damon, and it would probably taste like Damon. And God, does Damon taste good! I can still remember the exact flavor of his tongue and the way his hard body felt underneath my fingers.

He shifted slightly, and my heightened senses were filled with the smell of his blood again, pulling me back from the memories of dry-humping Damon outside the motel in Denver.

"Or not. Just don't tell Stefan."

My body was shifting back and forth, anxious for a taste. _Wait, don't tell Stefan?_

"Why not?"

Damon gave me a look with his piercing blue eyes. "Because blood sharing is kind of…"

My whole being was focused on Damon's hand, and the blood that I desperately craved. His heartbeat was not as strong as a human's, but I could still feel the deep thudding echoing in my ears. I stared at the set of his strong fingers, and the well of his palm. _Has he always smelled this good?_

"…personal."

I looked into his eyes. "What do you mean it's personal?"

"Just drink!"

The veins under my eyes were aching to break the skin, and my gums hurt, but there was something else too; the feeling of butterflies erupting in my stomach. God, I want Damon. NO! I want Damon's blood. Just his blood, not him! I chose Stefan! Remember Stefan!

I looked up at Damon, my resolve to stick with Stefan's diet on the brink of failing. I met his blue eyes with my brown ones, and he gave me a slight nod. That was all the reassurance I needed. Slowly, I grasped Damon's fingers with one hand, and his wrist with the other, bringing his palm to my mouth. The first taste of his blood sent shivers down my spine, and I greedily drank more. The taste of his skin permeated the sweet blood, and only made me want him. His blood I mean, not him! I could feel the veins sprouting underneath my eyes, and my fangs shot out of my gums. Pushing his hand even closer to my mouth, I dragged more blood from his body. His hand was warm in my fingers, and his blood was heavenly. I let out a little moan, and slid my fingers over his, trying to get as close to his hand as possible. My head collapsed on his shoulder, as I felt his blood quench my hunger. I hugged his arm closer to my body, and his hand went up to stroke my hair. Violently, we fell against the wall, Damon's warm, pumping body still around me. God, he tasted so damn good!

I shifted positions, wanting more of him, and suddenly, my hip grazed his arousal. _What?_

I paused for a split second, and everything he said earlier came flooding back. _Blood sharing is kind of personal._ Suddenly, I was acutely aware of how close we were, and how heavy his breathing was. The hunger for blood that I had felt was quickly replaced with desire for Damon. With every drag, I could taste him and feel him flowing through my veins. The flavor of his skin was addicting, and I desperately wanted more. His body was so close to mine, and I could feel _every_ part of him pressing into me. His strong arms, his delicious chest, _his arousal_… Just thinking about that sent a wave of heat below. He let out a shudder, and I suddenly realized how much I wanted him. I'd had my fill of his blood, and now I wanted the other things he had to offer me.

For a split second, Stefan's face flew into my mind. _You chose him, Elena._

But then I remembered the days after my transition, where I found myself needy for a warm body. The days where I needed sex as much as I needed to breathe. Stefan was there to fill that requirement, and he did so happily, but he couldn't get me off anymore. I mean, I loved him, I really did. The bond we had was deep, and I felt so cherished when I was around him. But I've changed. Stefan has done so much for me, but I don't feel the same way I used to. I love him, but I don't need him. Not the way I need Damon. Stefan doesn't set fire to my skin the way Damon does. Stefan is all about flowers and wine, and making me comfortable in every way possible. But Damon challenges me, he makes me feel alive.

I stopped drinking and kissed the unmarred area of his palm. His blood was flowing through me, and I felt so connected to him.

"Damon." I whispered into his skin. He let out a moan, and continued to stroke my hair. I placed more kisses on his palm, watching as the wound began to heal. When it was about to close, I flicked my tongue over it, earning a groan from Damon. He stilled for a second, before flipping me around and pressing me into the wall. His hand came up to my throat, holding me tight enough that I couldn't break free, but not tight enough to hurt me.

"What are you doing Elena? What the hell are you doing? You made your choice!" His eyes were icy and cold, but I could still feel how hard he was against my stomach.

"I don't know if it was the right one…"

He let go of my neck and stormed off to the other side of the room. Reaching the door, he turned back to me. "No, Elena! You do not get to do that to me! You can't break me into a million pieces and then make some feeble attempt at changing your mind! Stop messing with my head!"

I whizzed around him, and stood against the door, blocking his escape.

"When I was human, I knew what I wanted! But I'm a vampire now Damon! A vampire! And I want something completely different." Damon's eyes got a little softer, but he kept his arms crossed over his chest. "I told Stefan that I love him, because I do…."

Damon spun on his heel and walked away from me. "God, again! _It's always going to be Stefan!_ Trust me, I know."

"Damon, listen to me! I love Stefan, but if these past couple of weeks have shown me anything, it's that I don't think I'm in love with him anymore." He stilled. "He's sweet, and he brings me wine, and takes care of me, but he treats me like fragile china. He won't let me live, because he's so scared of what I could become. He doesn't set my blood on fire anymore, not like you do."

Damon stalked towards me, and caged me to the wall, between his glorious biceps. "What are you saying, Elena?"

"The truth, Damon. I don't have a decision or a plan, but it think you deserve to know the truth."

He gazed into my eyes with his bright blue ones. "How do you feel?"

The words overflowed out of me, before I could stop them. "Excited, and nervous."

His breath ghosted over my ear. "How does this make you feel?"

His mouth began to trail down my neck, and I could only moan in response. Before I could blink, he had me seated on the counter, and my legs were wrapping around him. His hands came up to cup my face, and he brushed some blood off of my bottom lip. The touch of his fingers sent shivers down my spine.

He looked at me reverently with his beautiful eyes. "You are so beautiful, Elena."

I averted my gaze, but he captured my lips in a sweet kiss, and all of my inhibitions went out of the window. Damon kissed me again, more passionately and I kissed him back, trying to pour out the words I didn't know how to say. I grabbed at his jacket, pulling him as close to me as possible and exploring every inch of his mouth. His hands quickly rid me of my sweater, and I pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, desperate to feel his skin. He pulled his own shirt off, and for a second, I stared openmouthed at his chest. The muscles contracted, and I realized that I had never seen anything more beautiful. I quickly traced all of them with my hands, enjoying the feel of his hot skin. Damon rid me of my bra, and started placing kisses around my chest. Groaning, I clung to him, letting everything that I felt for him come pouring out. Needing more, I brought his lips up to mine for another fiery kiss, making sure he knew how much I needed him. _So this is what it's like to be ravished by Damon Salvatore_. His body was perfect, and I wanted him so badly. Quickly, I rid him of him pants, and he rid me of mine. He lined himself up, and lifted me in his arms, slowly pushing into me. I let out a mewl of pleasure, and moaned every time he slid farther into me. When he was fully seated inside, he rested his forehead on mine.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this Elena."

I could barely respond. My body was on fire from his touch, and the feel of him inside of me, left me breathless.

"You don't have to say it, but you need to hear it. God, Elena, I love you so much. I love you, and I know you don't know what you need, but I just needed to say it."

I had no words. Part of me wanted to cry because of his beautiful confession, and the other half wanted to say it back. _Damon, I love you! I love you!_

So instead, I kissed him with everything that I had, hoping that it would be enough. He moaned in my mouth and responded by moving his hips. As he slammed me over the edge, I screamed his name and three other words that I didn't have the guts to say minutes earlier. "Damon, I love you!"

He reached his release, and gave me a beautiful smile. He kissed me, and whispered my words back to me.

When we were dressed again, he pulled me into a bone crushing hug that I loved every minute of. "I don't want to push you, but I'm not going to wait around forever."

Again, I found myself at a loss for words. Not only had I just experienced the best orgasm of my whole entire life, but I'd just told Damon that I loved him. There were things to work out, I still had to learn how to be a vampire, but I know that I felt eighty million times safer, hotter and loved when I was with Damon, rather than Stefan.

I reached for his face, and looked into his eyes. There was hope there, just a glimmer of it. "Damon, I meant what I said. I do love you, I have for a while, and I've just never known how to say it. Hell, I've never allowed myself to say it. But I'm different now, and there's still some things that I need to figure out."

He nodded gravely, and took my hand, ending the conversation, and leading me out of the bathroom. I don't have everything figured out, but when it comes to the choice that I made on the night I died, I know that I definitely made the wrong one.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? God, the bloodsharing scene was practically orgasmic, and the whole episode was amazing!**

**I know that the ending is a little vague, but with the place that Elena is in right now, I don't think that she would be able to make a decision right out, especially with her new found vampirism. **

**Song: Ungodly Hour - The Fray**

**Review? xxx**


End file.
